El Origen del Inmortal
by Danyeda Goofy Panterita
Summary: Jack sólo quería encontrarse con Jamie y llevarlo con Sophie. Jamie no sabe nada de si mismo salvo su nombre, y que al parecer hay alguien que atenta contra su vida. Un nuevo enemigo acecha a los guardianes ¿Podrán detener al mismísimo Amor? .:. Secuela de Primavera Anticipada
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: ROTG/Guardians of Childhood no me pertenece, sigue siendo propiedad de William Joyce y posiblemente Dreamworks. **

**El siguiente fic es una secuela del fic "Primavera Anticipada". No hay necesidad de leerlo (creo yo) pero sería conveniente.**

**Gracias a mi Beta Solei Dantés.**

* * *

_"El Amor es una filosofía de vida, no una etapa de enamoramiento".-Walt Disney_

* * *

Dicen que cuando la muerte ronda la tierra sólo pueden ocurrir desgracias. Realmente eso no es cierto. La muerte apenas llevaba como 312 años pisando la tierra cada invierno, más que nada para supervisar el trabajo de sus adorados Heraldos que se dedicaban a guiar el alma de todas aquellas personas que morían y regresaban a su lugar de origen… por eso y porque le gustaba cambiar de aires de vez en cuando. No tenía nada en contra del inframundo donde vivía la verdad, era perfecto, pero no podía negar que estar en tierra era una experiencia nueva y que le encantaba. Además de que al fin podía verse con Vida. Antagonistas para muchos, pero en realidad eran seres que se entendían hasta sin tener que hablar. Además Vida era el único ser viviente que podía tocarlo. Era la muerte encarnada, es natural que todo lo vivo muera al contacto con él. Y como Vida era literalmente vida, no había problema. La regordeta y rubia joven era cariñosa y atenta con él y le encantaba. Lo único que no le gustaba era que cuando le ofrecía comida tenía que desistir. Porque a ella siempre se le olvidaba su problema: no podía comer.

Sonrió entonces, ampliamente, mirando con sus oscuros ojos la caja de chocolates en su mano. Tomó uno con su otra mano libre y se lo llevó a la boca con gusto, después otro y luego otro. Tres chocolates que saboreaba sin quitarse la sonrisa, cerrando los ojos, como si ese sentido del gusto que tenía aumentara de esa manera.

Era cierto, él no podía comer. Sin embargo, ese era el 4to invierno[1] que podía hacerlo. Hace unos meses Vida y aquel pooka conocido popularmente como el Conejo de Pascua le dieron como regalo el único alimento que podría comer al fin: Chocolates de Miel

¡Eran deliciosos!

Tragó al fin los que tenía en la boca y se comió otros tres. La muerte caminaba de aquí para allá sin ver a donde iba, la verdad. Sólo quería comer. Así que no se percato cuando pasaba frente a una iglesia gótica del pueblo francés por donde caminaba esa noche. No sentía el aire que corría, o la baja temperatura, mucho menos las dos pulgadas de nieve. Ella seguía enfrascada en sus chocolates. Y aunque hubiera prestado atención no era como si eso le afectara. Eran especiales los chocolates, estaban hechos con la miel de las colmenas que crecían en los árboles de la vida. Tan llenos de vida que él se los podía comer y saborear. Jamás había estado tan contenta la verdad.

—Quien diría que sólo se necesitaba de una caja de chocolates para sobornarte.

La muerte se atragantó, porque sí, la habían sorprendido como nunca sucedía. Tosió algunas veces, más bien muchas. Claro que no podía morir, sería una estupidez, pero no dejaba de ser incómoda esa sensación de tener algo atorado en la garganta. Así que cuando al fin terminó se irguió en su lugar y miró en dirección a la iglesia que lucía tan tétrica que alejaría de ahí a cualquier ser humano, pero ella ni se inmutaba.

Esa era una noche sin luna, las nubes cubrían el cielo. Llovería en cualquier momento. Así que las sombras se amontonaban y se cernían sobre el edificio, cubriendo muy bien a quien sea que se escondiera ahí.

Muerte sabía quién era.

—¿Necesitas algo?

—Quiero respuestas, pero no tengo chocolates con que sobornarte. ¿Te interesaría una vida en mi honor?

Muerte frunció el ceño ante la sugerencia, se cruzó de brazos y apoyó su peso en una de sus piernas.

—No es necesario y lo sabes. Así que dime qué quieres.

La persona salió entre las sombras, caminando hasta donde estaba él, revelando a un joven de pelo ondulado, casi tan alto como él. Y aunque estaba oscuro y no podía ver su color de ojos o pelo, no era necesario. Lo conocía demasiado bien para saberlos de memoria.

—¿Es cierto lo que dicen los rumores?

—Depende de que rumores sean —replicó con una media sonrisa la muerte. Con ella tenían que ser específicos, porque no iba a llenar espacios en blanco por nadie.

—Que Lunatoff se hizo de otro guardián.

Se tardó en contestar. No debió hacerlo. Porque tardarse en contestar un simple...

—Sí.

... era sinónimo inmediato de que no quería contestar en un inicio. Todos los que lo conocían sabían cómo interpretar sus pausas, silencios y movimientos. En especial si se trataba de alguien tan antiguo como él.

—Ya veo —dijo el chico, aunque al parecer su mente estaba en otro lugar—. Gracias, nos vemos Mimi.

Él se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, alejándose de él. Pero Mimi se dio cuenta de algo extraño.

El muchacho iba solo

—¿Y Valentina?

El joven se detuvo, y contestó sin girar a verlo.

—Nos peleamos.

Mimi frunció el ceño extrañado. Ese par tenía milenios sin separarse… algo andaba mal.

Y lo siguiente que pasó fue que Mimi sintió como algo atravesaba su cuerpo. Y sintió dolor, después miedo y al final pánico. Nunca en su existencia había sentido esas fuertes emociones que nublan el juicio y abruman el alma. Pero sabía identificarlas, la había visto muchos veces en las almas de sus Heraldos. Y ahora eran tan suyas…

La caja de chocolates hace mucho que cayó al suelo y terminaron esparcidos por el suelo. Sus rodillas cedieron, se llevó sus esqueléticas manos al pecho, donde debería estar esa supuesta herida, y no había nada. Levantó la vista viendo al joven que ya estaba delante suyo. Su mirada llena del odio y desprecio más autentico que hubiera visto jamás.

—Esto es culpa tuya. Si te hubieras limitado a hacer tu trabajo, en lugar de estar ayudando a ese arrogante y presuntuoso humano no pasarías por esto. No puedo permitir que esto se repita. No me separaran de Valentina.

Mimi abrió los ojos ¡Él lo sabía! ¡Y ÉL ERA UNA IDIOTA POR NO DARSE CUENTA!

—¿Cómo te enteraste? —logró decir entre el dolor que sentía.

—Él mismo nos lo dijo. Y creo que es obvia mi respuesta.

Mimi lo miró una vez más, mientras se esforzaba por mantenerse conciente. Pero fue inútil. Las pocas fuerzas que tenía se desvanecieron y cayó al suelo sin moverse.

El joven levantó la vista a la luna, con odio.

—¡VALENTE!

Abrió los ojos como platos, miró por todos lados, para ver de dónde venía la voz…deducir si aún tenía tiempo antes de que llegara. Puso su vista en Mimi una vez, sólo para asegurarse de que en realidad funcionó su plan. Al parecer sí.

—Nos vemos —dijo, aunque sabía que no lo oían—. Mi trabajo aquí ha terminado.

De su espalda salieron dos orbes los cuales brillaron con una luz rosa pálido y un hilillo de luz de ellos, formando una intrincada forma mecánica que terminó en dibujar un par de alas.

Aleteó dos veces antes de poder tomar vuelo y salir de ahí.

Y esa noche, algo raro pasó, por un minuto nadie murió. Y de eso sólo una persona se dió cuenta. Dicha persona se encontraba en el Prado, lugar donde se originan las velas de la vida, yendo de un lado para otro, deteniendo por minutos la transportación de dichas velas al inframundo, lugar que las cuida y apaga cuando llega la hora de morir de una persona. Y lo hacía porque no podía excederse la cantidad de vida que surgía, con el minuto sin muertes que hubo, se podía entrar en un caos que tenían milenios sin tener. Pero cuando terminó, cuando las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, dejó que todo siguiera su curso habitual. No sin antes ir con una de sus mariposas, una que no estuviera cargando sus velas.

—Ve con Madre Naturaleza. Dile que algo le pasó a Mimi. Algo malo.

Porque nada, absolutamente nada, podía detener a la Muerte de aquella manera. Ni si quiera la propia Vida.

* * *

[1]Mimi sólo puede estar en la tierra durante invierno. Al año suceden dos inviernos. Uno en el hemisferio norte y otro en el sur. Han pasado dos años desde el epílogo de PA, por lo tanto, cuatro inviernos.


	2. Problemas con Amor

**Disclaimer: ROTG/Guardians of Childhood no me pertenece, es propiedad de William Joyce y al parecer Dreamworks. **

**Quiero agradecer a Solei Dantés por ser tan buena y comprensiva beta :D**

* * *

Los inviernos ya no eran los mismos. De un tiempo para acá, las temperaturas disminuían un poco más, las nevadas eran más duraderas y la nieve que quedaba como residuo de las tormentas tardaba más en derretirse. Un problema según los adultos, una bendición para los niños. Más nieve implicaba más días lejos de la escuela, más horas de diversión.

Estar más tiempo con Jack Frost.

Sólo algunos niños gozaban de su compañía, muy pocos a decir verdad, pero eso a él no parecía molestarle. Jugaba con quienes se le acercaban y cuando un niño nuevo iba a jugar con él, lo recibía con los brazos abiertos y entre risas, bromas y diversión.

Sophie suspiró. Sostenía su rostro con su mano, el codo apoyado en la ventana. Su pelo rubio caía pero hasta su barbilla. Con los años aprendió a no jugar con las tijeras. Miró por la ventana una vez más y se topó con la huella de su aliento en la ventana: la había empañado. Así que aprovechándose de eso dibujó una carita feliz, la cual imitó sólo por un segundo antes de regresar a una mueca de aburrimiento. No podía salir. Por mucha nieve que hubiera, mañana iría a la escuela y tenía cosas que hacer, tareas que terminar. Crecer no era tan divertido después de todo.

Volvió su vista otra vez a los niños en su guerra de nieve y Jack que cambiaba de un bando a otro. Y en ese momento él levantó la vista y la vió. Le sonrió ampliamente mostrando sus blanquísimos dientes que ella ni con veinte mil visitas al dentista obtendría.

Eso le bastó a Sophie para sonreír el resto de la tarde… de la semana. Y regresar a sus deberes con el ánimo renovado. Se retiró de la ventana y fue a su escritorio a continuar.

Los inviernos ya no eran los mismos. De un tiempo para acá Jack los hacía más especiales.

Sophie sabía que era porque Jack sólo podía visitar a los niños durante el invierno.

**Problemas con Amor.**

El estar a Febrero y a once meses de Navidad no quería decir que Norte podía darse el lujo de tomar un descanso. Después de todo, el hombre de quién sabe cuántos años –pero que sabemos que ya es más que un anciano-, tenía que entregar millones de juguetes en una noche y encontrar el regalo perfecto para los niños del mundo actual resultaba cada vez más difícil de lograr. Todo gracias a las bendiciones y complicaciones que la tecnología proporcionaba por cada año que pasaba. De unos años para acá los niños pasaban de pedirles bicicletas a carísimas tabletas y dispositivos tecnológicos demasiado caros como para que el ingenio de Norte encontrará una manera de abastecerlos todos. Pero no por nada era un guardián y hacer una tarea como aquella, si bien era un reto, no iba a decir que huyó de ella o desistió a medio camino. Él pensaba en cómo lograr su objetivo la Navidad entrante, paseándose por su estudio, lanzando ideas al aire y si las consideraba dignas de su atención, las anotaba. Sus queridos Yetis trabajaban en los talleres abajo. Realmente Santa nunca descansaba.

La puerta de su estudio se abrió, obviamente él no lo notó, y el Yeti que había entrado hizo un leve gruñido para llamar la atención de su jefe.

—¡Oh, Phil! —exclamó Norte, volteándolo a ver para después seguir deambulando por su estudio murmurando para sí mismo.

El Yeti suspiró, se acercó a Norte, le dió unos toques en su hombro con su dedo, haciendo que él al fin lo mirara. Una vez con su atención empezó a hablar, haciendo señas hacia afuera del estudio, después levantó ambos brazos y con uno de sus dedos señalaba un punto imaginario.

—Amigo, estoy teniendo problemas para entenderte.

Phil rodó los ojos, bajó los brazos y buscó entre el estudio un objeto que pudiera ayudarle. Lo hayó en el escritorio de Norte: una esfera. La tomó y la posicionó arriba de él, señalándola con su otra mano.

—¿Hombre de la Luna?

Phil asintió.

—¿¡Y por qué no me dijiste antes!? —exclamó lanzando las manos al aire exasperado y saliendo rápidamente de ahí. Phil lo miró con recelo, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, así que salió detrás de él.

El ritmo de trabajo seguía siendo el mismo, al parecer al resto de los Yetis no parecía interesarles del todo que Hombre de la Luna mandara otro mensaje, tomando en cuenta la situación por la que pasaron la última vez que sucedió[1], estaban muy calmados y concentrados en sus tareas. Los dingles seguían como que hacían los regalos, pero en realidad sólo se hacían bromas entre ellos o jugaban. Tampoco parecían interesados en lo que sucedía.

Norte llegó al punto donde podía entrar el brillo de la luna por el tragaluz, miro al cielo y pudo ver a su viejo compañero.

—¿Sucede algo, amigo?

El brillo de la luna fue más intenso, uno que otro yeti que pasaba por ahí, y los dingles del área se quedaron encantados viendo el espectáculo. Pero duro poco, menos de cinco segundos.

Cuando terminó, Norte se giró a Phil, que estaba detrás de él.

—Necesito que encuentres a Madre Naturaleza.

El yeti ladeó un poco la cabeza, extrañado por la petición de su jefe-amigo. Nadie sabe dónde esta Madre Naturaleza. Nunca.

El guardián metió su mano en su bolsillo sacó una esfera, la agitó y lanzó despreocupadamente, casi dándole a un dingle que logró evitarla de puro milagro. Un portal se abrió.

—Hombre de la Luna me dijo dónde encontrarla —aclaró Norte al ver la cara sorprendida del Yeti, metió nuevamente su mano en el bolsillo para tomar otra esfera y dársela—. Cuando la encuentres le dices que Hombre de la Luna me dijo que tenía que verla. Que era importante.

El Yeti asintió, y caminó por el portal, que desapareció justo después de que él lo atravesó.

Norte miró nuevamente a la luna, un poco preocupado, pero al mismo tiempo, con algo de esperanza.

—Espero que se trate de Jamie, amigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya había anochecido, los niños que jugaban en la nieve habían sido llamados por sus padres para ir a cenar y prepararse para el día de mañana. Jack había terminado otro día nevado en Burgess con éxito. Los niños se divirtieron, él se divirtió… había aprovechado el tiempo al máximo así que estaba feliz. Su sonrisa de oreja a oreja era suficiente prueba.

Con un movimiento de su cayado, una ráfaga de viento lo levantó y voló entre las brisas que lo llevaban y abrazaban con tanto aprecio. El viento lo extrañaba, y él mentiría si decía que no lo hacía.

—Vamos con Sophie —le dijo, para que le ayudara a llegar un poco más rápido.

Al principio había jugado cerca de su casa, pero como en Burgess muchos niños jugaban con él, se había apartado del hogar de la pequeña rubia, que de pequeña ya no tenía nada. Ahora era una adolescente de quince años que estaba en preparatoria pero que no dejaba de creer en ellos. Y era ese pensamiento el que lograba transformar su divertida sonrisa en una de tristeza. Estaba feliz porque Sophie no olvidara a ninguno de los guardianes. Lo que no le parecía eran las circunstancias bajo las cuales eso sucedió.

El viento lo alzó un poco más, llamando su atención y el espíritu no hizo más que olvidarse de esa sonrisa triste y volver a hacerlo como normalmente hacía: feliz.

—Lo siento, viento —se disculpó—. Te prometo que no lo vuelvo hacer.

Sintió una ráfaga detrás de él, que lo impulso los últimos diez metros que lo separaban de la casa de los Bennett.

—¡Gracias! —dijo, al poner pie en el pórtico de la casa.

Su inseparable compañero, le hizo saber con una suave caricia que no había problema y siguió su curso, llenando la ciudad, la región y alrededores de ese viento helado, normal de la temporada de invierno.

Jack se giró a la casa que seguía tan igual como siempre, salvo la pintura un poco más descolorida a causa del sol. Miro a las ventanas del piso de abajo y se percató de que las luces ya estaban apagadas, se encaminó hacia el lado derecho, donde pudo ver la luz de un cuarto encendida. Sonrió. Ágilmente logró subir al techo del pórtico, después subió al de la casa y caminó hasta llegar al lugar donde sabía que estaba la ventana. Se puso de cuclillas en la orilla del techo y sin ningún tipo de temor se inclinó hacia el frente hasta quedar de cabeza, frente a la ventana con sus manos sosteniéndolo del techo y los pies apoyados en esa parte que sobresalía de la pared. Tocó con una de sus manos tres veces contra el vidrio.

Sophie se sobresaltó con el ruido. Se había quedado dormida mientras hacía su tarea sobre el escritorio de su cuarto. Se giró al origen del ruido y vió a Jack, de cabeza, frente a su ventana. Sonrió mientras se levantaba de su silla giratoria, caminó hasta el otro lado del cuarto hacia la ventaba y la abrió.

—Espero que mi mamá no te haya escuchado —le dijo al espíritu, haciéndose hacia atrás para dejarlo entrar.

El chico dió una voltereta y después entró grácilmente en el cuarto de la chica.

—No creo. Tú me puedes escuchar porque me puedes ver y crees en mí —le contestó. Su cayado no lo había soltado en ningún momento y se apoyó en él mientras se sentaba en la cama de Sophie— ¿Qué haces?

—Tarea, Jack —fue la respuesta de la rubia mientras se sentaba de nueva cuenta en su escritorio.

—Aburrido —soltó el espíritu en tono cantarín, echándose sobre la cama. Sophie sólo negó con la cabeza, volviendo a lo suyo. Ninguno dijo nada más.

Era común ese tipo de interacción. Cuando Jack terminaba de jugar con los niños y de su deber como guardián iba a visitar a Sophie. Lo hacía desde hace mucho tiempo… desde aquel incidente donde la chica cayó al lago congelado hace cinco años, siendo una niña, el espíritu la visitaba cada invierno. Al principio jugaban, pero con el tiempo Sophie ya no podía darse un lujo como aquel, al menos no si estaba sola. Estaba creciendo y muchos empezaban a ver mal que jugara sola en la nieve llamando a un tal Jack Frost. Sólo una persona no la veía mal y ese fue Jamie. Jamie la alentaba a que siguiera creyendo, aunque él mismo dejó de hacerlo después de aquel incidente; para él, que su hermana siguiera haciéndolo era maravilloso y no dejaría que alguien se metiera con ella. Ni su propia madre, pero Jamie ya no estaba. Así que Sophie sólo podía estar y jugar con Jack donde nadie los viera o estando con otros niños, y si no tenía mucha tarea, como en esos momentos, por lo que Jack se limitaba a acompañarla en su cuarto, haciéndole preguntas, contándoles de sus aventuras o haciendo bromas.

La acompañaba desde que Jamie dejó de creer y la visitaba más seguido desde el día en que él se había ido.

—Oye —habló Jack, incorporándose y usando los codos para apoyarse en la cama y ver a Sophie.

—¿Si?

—¿No quieres ir con Norte? Es febrero pero debe tener galletas todavía. Y después podemos ir a ver a Bunnymund —Sophie sonrió con añoranza, imaginándose viendo otra vez a su héroe de la infancia—. Estoy seguro que le encantará verte y te llenará de chocolates como para un mes.

La rubia rió, giro la silla para quedar frente a Jack.

—Tengo tarea Jack, y clases mañana. Además de que la última vez que me dio tantos chocolates mi madre se preocupó porque pensaba que estaba saliendo con un montón de chicos y me recitó un gran sermón de que tuviera cuidado, que hay personas con dobles intenciones y que cualquiera problema le dijera a ella —suspiró, cansada—. A veces pienso que desde que se fue Jamie se ha vuelto más paranoica.

Jack desvió la mirada inmediatamente ante la mención del chico y Sophie bajó un poco la vista. Jamás usaban la palabra murió. Era muy dolorosa para ella y su madre, así que preferían usar alguna variante del verbo ir. Y siendo Burgess una ciudad pequeña –casi pueblo- todos sabían su predilección por aquella palabra. Les había funcionado, era más fácil decir "Jamie se fue" a "Jamie murió" pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que se sintieran tristes al recordarlo. Hace dos años que había sucedido y las heridas no terminaban de sanar. Y Sophie sabía que para Jack había sido un golpe realmente fuerte, en especial porque su hermano de un día para otro había dejado de creer en ellos, no importando lo mucho que ella tratase de convencerlo, para Jamie, Jack y los demás guardianes sólo era cuentos infantiles.

Ella no tenía idea de lo que en verdad sucedió.

—Creo que la entiendo —empezó Jack—. Si mi hermanita llegara a la casa con posibles pretendientes, con quién sabe qué intenciones, yo también me hubiera preocupado. Más en esta época moderna. Imagínate como estará tu mamá.

—Supongo que tienes razón —dijo Sophie, agradeciendo con una discreta mirada el cambio de tema, mirada que Jack captó y sólo asintió como un "de nada"—. Pero tampoco es como si tuviera muchos amigos.

—¿Y el chico de que me platicaste? —mencionó Jack rápidamente, para que la conversación no se tornara amarga. No le era secreto el hecho de que Sophie no era muy popular y que prácticamente pasaba una gran parte del tiempo sola, o con ellos, los guardianes.

—¿Liam? —El espíritu se encogió de hombros, porque realmente no recordaba el nombre— Lo conozco porque cuido a su hermana, pero nada importante. Se la pasa la gran parte del tiempo tomando fotos a la basura que encuentra en la calle y viendo películas que de gente que sólo conocen en su casa [2]. Nos caemos bien, pero hasta ahí.

—Entonces… —La rubia miró a Jack de nueva cuenta— ¿Vamos?

—No, Jack.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasó como una hora hasta que al fin apareció otro portal en medio del taller de Norte. El hombre no se había movido de su lugar cerca del tragaluz, por lo que tuvo que bajar hasta el centro y último piso antes de los sótanos para encontrarse con Phil y Madre Naturaleza que no lucía para nada contenta. Y aunque eso no era nada nuevo, se volvía una mala señal si tomaban en cuenta que Hombre de la Luna acababa de decirle que hable con ella.

La mujer seguía cerca del portal y Phil atrás de ella. Su largo cabello negro seguía moviéndose, como si estuviera al aire libre y al contacto del viento, sus ojos brillaban de color dorado y seguía luciendo ese hermoso vestido verde que a pesar de los años, parecía recién hecho.

—¡Serafina! —exclamó Norte al verla, extendiendo los brazos y acercándose a ella para abrazarla. La mujer se hizo a un lado, Norte entendió el mensaje y los bajó—. Es bueno verte —dijo sin perder su rol de anfitrión y dándole la bienvenida al espíritu.

—Madre Naturaleza, si no te importa —replicó ella con el ceño levemente fruncido y los ojos cerrados, pero los abrió al hablar—. Y me gustaría decir lo mismo pero tenemos un grave problema. Y por lo que pude entender de Phil, Hombre de la Luna te lo dijo.

La expresión de Norte cambió, se puso serio, se irguió y parecía como si se hubiera transformado de un viejito bonachón a un hombre cauteloso y como de veinte años menos.

—Realmente sólo me dijo que algo había pasado y que tú me lo dirías.

La mujer alzó la mirada, no estaba ni cerca del tragaluz, pero Norte sabía que esa mirada de desagrado era dirigida ni más ni menos que al antiquísimo guardián que residía en la Luna, el cual, aún después de tantos años, no era del agrado de Madre Naturaleza. Regresó la vista a Norte y bufó quedamente.

—Mimi fue atacado.

—¿Mimi? —repitió incrédulo Norte. Ningún espíritu se atrevería si quiera acercársele a la misma Muerte— Pero está bien ¿o no?

—…No —la mirada de preocupación de Serafina era autentica—. Ha cambiado.

—¿Pero cómo? —preguntó más para sí mismo que para esperar una respuesta de Madre Naturaleza— ¿Quién podría ser capaz de afectar a Mimi?

—¡Valente!

La persona que contesto a la pregunta no fue Madre Naturaleza, sino una chica que Norte tenía mucho, mucho tiempo sin ver. El hombre miró en la dirección de la que vino la voz y vio a la dueña saliendo del portal mientras este se desvanecía detrás de ella. Era una jovencita adolescente, de largo cabello ondulado y color rosa pálido, sus ojos eran afilados y de tonalidad carmín. Traía puesto una blusa blanca holgada, y sobre esta un chaleco con capucha de color azul celeste. Lucía unos shorts, medias rosas y botas café.

—Hola, Norte —saludó la joven, quien caminó hasta donde estaba Madre Naturaleza, con pasos lentos y cautelosos, sin despegar la mirada del guardián—. Sé que sólo invitaste a Madre Naturaleza, pero consideré necesario venir para que entendieran que pasaba

El hombre no apartó la vista de ella tampoco, impresionado por la chica que se detuvo a un lado de la morena. La conocía, pero hace tanto tiempo que la había visto que parecía aún más irreal su presencia que la de Madre Naturaleza. Entonces se giró a Madre Naturaleza, ella no miraba tanto a la joven, pero igual parecía no sobreponerse del hecho de que se encontrara ahí.

—¿Norte? —llamó la chica.

—Sí, sí —balbuceó recordando la situación entre manos: Mimi—. ¿Me decías?

—Fue Valente quien atacó a Mimi —aclaró, con la voz más apagada y hasta algo apenada por si quiera hablar.

—Eso explica por qué resultó dañado —murmuró el guardián, mirando de nueva cuenta a la chica y después a Madre Naturaleza.

—Tendrás que llamar a los demás guardianes —habló ella, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a la chica—. Mimi fue atacado por Amor.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Siempre que Jack iba a visitar a Sophie, se tenían que tomar ciertas precauciones tales como tener la televisión prendida a un volumen relativamente alto para que ellos pudieran hablar y para que si su madre escuchaba voces creyera que era el aparato. El otro era cerrar con candado la puerta no sin antes cambiarse en su pijama. Así cuando la madre de Sophie fuera tendría que tocar, y ella diría que se estaba cambiando. Su madre ya se había hecho a la idea de que su hija se encerraba más por costumbre que por precaución así que no decía nada. Dicha medida fue tomada después de que, cuando tenía como doce años, Jack la hiciera levitar en su cuarto, su madre entrara de improvisto y del susto, ella cayera apenas sobre la cama. Su excusa fue que estaba haciendo piruetas para ser porrista el año entrante. Afortunadamente su madre le creyó.

Lo último que la chica necesitaba era que su madre creyera que había fantasmas en su casa y que ella era la víctima de una posesión o algo así. Mejor no arriesgarse.

—Sophie ¿ya puedo entrar? —oyó la voz de Jack del otro lado de la puerta.

—Voy —contestó, mientras se ponía la aparte de arriba de su pijama. Esta era de color verde en dos conjuntos, un pantalón y una camiseta de manga hasta el codo que era muy cálida. Cuando estuvo lista, se dio una mirada rápida en el espejo, para asegurarse que no estaba tan despeinada. Después abrió la puerta de su cuarto, Jack entró dando largos pasos y ondeando su cayado, ella rió levemente por los ademanes del espíritu, y cerró la puerta con cuidado de no azotarla.

—¿Ya te vas a dormir? —preguntó algo desilusionado al ver que, en efecto, la chica ya se había cambiado.

—Puedo quedarme despierta como otros 45 minutos antes de que el sueño me venza.

El chico hizo una mueca, nada contento con la respuesta de la rubia; se giró para darle la espalda y se acercó a su escritorio, donde se sentó de piernas cruzadas, apoyando su codo en una de sus rodillas.

—No te pongas así —le dijo Sophie haciendo un puchero. Las acciones de Jack solían parecerse a las de un niño, así que, naturalmente, sacaban a esa niña que ella una vez fue, y que su madre asegura no ha dejado de ser—. No es como si no hubieras salido hoy.

—Oye, no te he visto mucho últimamente, y sí, ya sé que en parte es por mi deber como guardián, pero ambos sabemos que no tengo mucho tiempo aquí en tierra. Me hubiera gustado llevarte a otro lado, a divertirte y ver a Bunnymund al menos. Mañana regresarás a la escuela, rodeada de cuatro tristes paredes y quién sabe cuándo pueda volver a venir a verte.

Jack no lo entendía, no en ese momento, porque él veía a una niña todavía, y una promesa que se juró jamás romper; pero sus palabras, desde hace un tiempo, tenían más peso y otro significado en la mente y corazón de Sophie. La chica de quince años sonrió radiante, mientras se acercaba a Jack y lo tomaba de las manos para obligarlo a bajar de su escritorio, cosa que él hizo no con muchas ganas. Ella sonrió más.

—El fin de semana me puedes llevar a donde gustes.

—¿Segura? —cuestionó el espíritu, viéndola un tanto desconfiado, aunque era obvio por su mueca que lo hacía más como una broma.

—Mamá trabajará hora extras y no tengo que cuidar a Lilly —Jack la miró raro—. La hermanita de Liam… la niña pelirroja y pecas que te empezó a ver hace como un mes.

—¡Oh ya la recuerdo! —exclamó Jack, contento de recordar a una de sus nuevas creyentes— Tiene demasiada buena puntería…

—Y puedes aprovechar—empezó Sophie, volviendo a Jack a la plática principal porque el espíritu tenía esta habilidad para distraerse cuando le hablaban de los niños— para mostrarme esa sorpresa de la que me has estado hablando.

El efecto no fue el esperado. Jack abrió un poco más los ojos, como si la mención de esa sorpresa lo asustara y se soltó de Sophie, dándole la espalda y moviéndose más rígido que de costumbre.

—¿Dije algo malo Jack? —preguntó la niña, preocupada.

—No, no… es que —Jack la miró por sobre su hombro— yo todavía no puedo… no tengo lista la sorpresa, aún. Lo siento.

—Nah, es mi culpa —bajó la mirada apenada—. Tú me dijiste que tomaría tiempo… hace como un año pero debo confiar en ti.

Hace como un año, cuando Jack había regresado a verla un invierno después de la muerte de Jamie, Sophie le dió la noticia de su muerte, y aunque se puso muy triste, de vez en cuando encontraba la fuerza para seguir como el espíritu de la diversión. Ella le preguntó el cómo podía hacerlo y su simple respuesta fue:

_No puedo decírtelo, es una sorpresa que también te hará feliz a ti. Pero no está lista todavía._

Y justo al inicio de ese invierno, el primer día, Jack la fue a visitar, ella le preguntó por la dichosa sorpresa y la respuesta seguía siendo la misma: No estaba lista.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando sintió frío en sus hombros, levantó la vista y Jack la estaba mirando, sonriendo levemente, transmitiéndole confianza.

—Te prometo, Sophie, que cuando la sorpresa este lista, serás de las primeras en verla. Y te juro que te hará tan feliz como me hace a mí.

—¿En serio? —preguntó, pero se le quebró la voz al hacerlo y las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos.

—Oye, soy el guardián de la diversión —contestó sin dejar de sonreír—. Mi deber es hacerte feliz. No llores, por favor.

No le contestó, en lugar de eso, lo abrazó fuertemente rodeándolo con sus brazos. Las lágrimas salieron, pero no estaba emitiendo ningún tipo de sonido. Simplemente caían, mojando la sudadera azul del guardián que no supo qué hacer más que abrazarla, y ella respondió aferrándose con más fuerza a él.

Después de la muerte de Jamie, quedaron solas ella y su madre; demasiado tristes para seguir moviéndose. Ella tenía tan sólo trece años, era lo suficiente mayor para saber qué había pasado, pero demasiado chica para aceptarlo o entenderlo. La ausencia de Jamie pesaba demasiado, pero su madre tenía que moverse por que una hija la necesitaba. Ese era su motivo. Sophie no tenía uno tan fuerte. No hasta que aparecieron Norte, Bunnymund, Sandman y Toothiana, ellos la hicieron moverse, seguir adelante, pero la frustración seguía ahí. No fue sino hasta que llegó Jack que realmente pudo dejar el tema por la paz. Jamie se había ido, no volvería, ella seguía viva y aún tenía un largo camino por delante que a su hermano le hubiera gustado que ella disfrutara. Además, su madre necesitaba que Sophie estuviera bien y con Jack y compañía, estaba más que mejor. También eran su familia. La familia que llegó cuando creyó que ya no tenía.

Un toque en la ventana los distrajo. Se separaron el uno del otro, se miraron extrañados y de nueva cuenta a la ventana. Jack fue a abrirla, y se sorprendió un poco al ver entrar rápidamente a Babytooth. La hadita se acercó a abrazarlo, o lo que debería ser un abrazo pero en realidad era ella casi aplastada contra la mejilla de Jack.

—También me alegro de verte —comento el albino, riendo levemente.

La hadita se separó de él y después fue con Sophie, a quien saludó de la misma manera.

—¡Hola, Babytooth! —exclamó ella feliz.

La hadita asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa antes de voltear con Jack, o mejor dicho a la ventana. Lugar a donde también miraron los otros dos.

Una figura apareció de repente, asustando a Sophie y Jack, pero no a Babytooth.

—¿¡Hada de los dientes!? —exclamó Sophie.

—Hola, Sophie —saludó con una sonrisa, estaba todavía afuera del cuarto de la chica, sus alas moviéndose a una gran velocidad para mantenerla a flote. No había cambiado en nada, lucía igual de joven y bella—. Jack —dijo viendo al chico, pero no con una sonrisa, sino con alarma—, tenemos que ir al polo.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé aún pero mira —Toothiana se giró y señaló al cielo, tanto Jack como Sophie y la hadita se acercaron a la ventana y lograron ver la aurora boreal que funcionaba como señal para los guardianes.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso? —preguntó Sophie, mirando a ambos guardianes ansiosa porque no sabía el significado de la aurora boreal, pero por la cara que habían puesto ambos guardianes podía decir que nada bueno.

—Algo pasó —contestó el albino— Algo lo suficientemente importante o lo suficientemente malo que necesitan a los guardianes juntos.

* * *

[1] Lo que sucedió en la película  
[2] Yey por los estereotipos :D. Si aún debo aclarar, el tal Liam sería un hipster e_é.

* * *

No esperen otra actualización tan rápida. No sé que demonio me poseyó -normalmente es Chucky- que tuve tan rápido este capítulo, pero no se acostumbren u_u. Quienes leen mi otro fic "Los Guardianes No.2111..." lamento la demora pero el último mes estuve algo ocupada -leyendo, viendo series, vacaciones, regreso a clases- y no pude continuar. Lo retomaré tan pronto como pueda :)


	3. La Muerte sin Corazón

**Disclaimer: ROTG/Guardians of Childhood no me pertenece es propiedad de William Joyce, probablemente de Dreamworks también.**

* * *

Y entonces, mientras caminaba por las calles abarrotadas de gente de esa ciudad de oriente, donde las personas iban tan absortas en sus vidas que apenas y se percataban de la persona a su lado, al fin pudo llegar a una conclusión: Estaba solo.

Probablemente era una afirmación demasiado pesimista –aunque no tenía un punto de comparación y no sabía cómo comprendía un término como ese- pero después de dos años vagando de un lado a otro, viendo a las demás personas reunidas con amigos, familias, en pareja, y cualquier otro tipo de grupo que conforme más de una persona, sólo podía sentirse como si algo le faltara. Más que nada porque sabía que esos conceptos anteriormente mencionados eran indispensables para toda persona viva, nuevamente, sin saber de dónde había obtenido ese conocimiento –como el resto de cosas que sabía- . Sólo entendía que le gustaría estar con alguien, porque era una manera de obtener lo que sentía que le hacía falta. Bueno, él pensaba que sería una manera. No tenía manera de confirmarlo, más que tratando.

Pero había un pequeño y minúsculo problema respecto a ello y por qué no había tratado en los dos años que se la pasaba deambulando por el mundo, y era que nadie podía verlo ni tocarlo.

Era frustrante porque deseaba el contacto, realmente lo añoraba. Su mente le mostraba ilusiones de abrazos, besos en las mejillas, risas y diversión con desconocidos que buscaba se volvieran realidad con tanta desesperación… así que había aprendido a vivir resignado. Aunque de vez en cuando se veía jugando con una niña rubia que parecía quererlo demasiado, sintiendo calidez en su corazón, y sonriendo ante ese sueño que probablemente jamás se cumpliría. Pero lo hacía feliz.

No paraba de caminar, era lo único que tenía por hacer y si no pensaba en sus sueños e ilusiones, analizaba a las personas a su alrededor, en especial a quienes estaban juntas. El punto es que siempre lograba tener su atención en algo. Porque caminaba en automático y no requería mucho esfuerzo de su mente, no había ninguna pared frente suyo, sólo un mar de gente que lo atravesaba. Por eso, no fue raro que chocó contra algo y que él se sorprendiera a tal grado que se espantara y mirara a la causa de tal acción con temor y estupefacción.

La causa era un chico que lucía mayor que él. Su pelo era ondulado y de color rosa pálido, le llegaba un poco debajo de la barbilla. Sus ojos eran afilados y de color rojo. Llevaba una camisa blanca holgada, un chaleco azul cielo, y pantalones de mezclilla con botas. Le sonreía ampliamente.

—Al fin puedo hablar contigo.

Abrió los ojos, impresionado. Quiso hablar o decir algo, pero tan impresionado estaba que sólo balbuceó palabras incompletas. El chico rió.

—Sí, te hablo a tí —mencionó en tono amable.

Y sólo para confirmar, se señaló a sí mismo, con su dedo índice. El otro asintió con su cabeza, contento.

—Así es, mucho gusto, me llamo Valente ¿y tú? ¿Tienes nombre?

Imitó la acción del chico de pelo rosa, asintiendo.

—Me llamo Jamie. O eso fue lo que la Luna me dijo cuando desperté.

**La Muerte sin Corazón.**

En el camino al taller de Norte, Jack y Toothiana se toparon con Sandman; estaba viajando en un aeroplano de arena dorada, de cuyas alas se desprendían ríos de la misma sustancia que posiblemente todavía estaba esparciendo sueños a los niños del mundo. Sandman hizo desaparecer sus googles y les dirigió una mirada interrogante.

—No lo sabemos Sandy —contestó Toothiana sonriendo nerviosa, posiblemente esperando que fuera algo bueno y no una situación como la de Pitch de hace diez años.

—¿Creen que se trate de Jamie?

Toothiana miró de inmediato a Jack, con obvia preocupación, y Sandman compartía la misma expresión.

—¿Les parece una carrera?

La voz de Jack provocó un poco de desconcentración por parte de ambos. Tanto por el brusco cambio de tema, como por el hecho de que el espíritu ya se había ido a toda velocidad en dirección al taller de Norte. Los otros dos guardianes se miraron, no sabiendo qué hacer, pero en menos de un segundo, sin ponerse de acuerdo, siguieron al espíritu lo más rápido que pudieron.

Antes, tal vez no hubiera accedido. Posiblemente Toothiana solo se hubiera encogido de hombros, lanzado un suspiro y dicho simplemente "Jack" con una sonrisa. Sandman al menos hubiera aceptado el reto, pero después de quedarse confundido por un largo rato –rato en el que el albino se adelantaba medio camino-, pero ahora los guardianes, si podían, respondían de inmediato a los juegos de Jack. Inclusive Bunnymund se prestaba para eso. Y todo para recuperar al divertido espíritu que se había perdido hace cinco años en su camino al inframundo; cuando salvó a la entonces pequeña Sophie, pero perdió a su mejor amigo. Amigo que llevaba dos años buscando, desde que supo que era un espíritu como él, y del que al parecer, esperaba saber algo en unos momentos más.

Toothiana rápidamente alcanzó a Jack, se puso a su altura, Sandman estaba detrás de ellos. El hada de los dientes se encontró sonriendo naturalmente. Eso la hizo sentirse un poco más contenta y olvidar el asunto de Jamie. Tenía mucho sin viajar a tal velocidad por mera diversión.

El taller entró en el campo de visión cuando Jack decidió hablar:

—¡Ya casi llegamos, lentos! —giró su cabeza, para ver sobre su hombro, y se sorprendió pues no se esperaba ver a ambos guardianes tan cerca.

Toothiana lo miró divertida…

—¿Decías?

…antes de arrebasarlo.

Jack sonrió de medio lado, aceptado el reto del hada, olvidándose por completo del tercer guardián. Le pidió al viento que usara todas sus fuerzas, y este, feliz por su amo, cumplió gustoso. La carrera se volvió entre él y Toothiana, estaban cabeza con cabeza. El taller ya estaba a menos de cien metros cuando los dos sintieron algo que los detuvo de pronto de una de sus piernas. De un momento a otro habían sido lanzados hacia atrás, con tal fuerza que Jack casi cae y Toothiana tuvo problemas en mantener sus alas moviéndose. Los dos miraron hacia el taller y vieron como el aeroplano de Sandman y los ríos de arena de las alas descendían al taller por la puerta principal.

Por un momento no dijeron nada, aún contrariados por lo sucedido. A los dos se les había olvidado que Sandaman estaba ahí. Se miraron, rieron entre ellos y fueron hacia el taller, rápido, pero no tanto como cuando estaban compitiendo hace unos minutos.

Cuando se acercaron a la famosa e inmensa construcción, buscaron la ventana que llevaba al cuarto del globo, donde muy posiblemente, se encontrarían los demás guardianes. Al hallarla se encontraron con la sorpresa de que estaba abierta, así que entraron inmediatamente por ella y la cerraron detrás de ellos.

—A buena hora se les ocurre llegar, ¿tienen idea de cuánto tiempo llevo congelándome aquí?

Jack rodó los ojos, aunque con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios, al escuchar esa voz.

—También me alegra verte, canguro —dijo—. No me ves desde Navidad ¿y así me recibes? Aprovéchame, que sólo me ves por tres meses —replicó falsamente indignado.

—Ya casi es Pascua, Jack —aclaró Norte—. Bunnymund se pone histérico por estas fechas.

Y tanto el hombre como chico rieron a carcajada limpia, por la broma implicada en la última frase [1].

—Escucha, aunque mi nuevo método de organización me permite terminar como tres días antes, debo seguirlo al pie de la letra, cosa que no estoy haciendo en estos momentos —bufó molesto.

Pero eso sólo hizo que rieran más.

—Dejen de reírse a expensas de conejo —regañó Toothiana, quien se había puesto detrás de ellos y les dió un manotazo con ambas manos a cada uno en el hombro. Cosa que provocó que dejaran de reír para mirarla con reproche.

—Gracias Toothiana.

—De nada —dijo ella sonriendo con amabilidad, y volando a un lado suyo—. Sé lo que es el trabajo duro.

—Si ya terminaron de charlar y decir tonterías, me gustaría que habláramos del problema que tenemos entre manos.

Los cuatro guardianes presentes voltearon en la dirección de la que venía la voz, acompañada de unos pasos. Por uno de los pasillos que llevaba al lugar en donde estaban venía Sandman, levitando y sonriendo, a pesar de lo dicho por la voz que le pertenecía a la morena de ojos dorados que iba a su lado: Madre Naturaleza.

—¿Tú eres el problema? —Preguntó Jack, frunciendo el ceño— No me sorprende que Norte nos llamara.

—¡Jack! —llamó la atención Norte del muchacho.

—No te preocupes Norte —comenzó la aludida , porque era obvio que Jack se refería a Madre Naturaleza, que le regresó la mirada al albino—. Sé que Jack carece de la madurez para controlarse o entender lo que lo rodea.

—Al menos no carezco de corazón —espetó con rabia el albino, viendo con los ojos entrecerrados a la morena.

Norte iba a volver a intervenir, pero la morena levantó la mano, dándole a entender que se detuviera. Muy renuentemente aceptó.

—No venimos a discutir, al menos no precisamente entre tú y yo, Jack. Y no hay tiempo. Y si nosotros no lo tenemos es obvio que mucho menos tú.

Él se limitó a bufar, darse la media vuelta y alejarse un poco de ahí. Lo suficiente como para seguir escuchando. Toothiana miró a uno y luego a la otra con aprensión, pues no le agradaba que aún no se llevaran bien. Sandman miraba a otro lado, moviendo sus labios como si silvara pero sin hacer ni un solo sonido. Y Bunnymund por su parte lucía fastidiado. No era nuevo el constante choque entre Jack y Madre Naturaleza. Al principio era por algo tan simple como el hecho de que Jack causaba muchos estragos con el invierno, después, las cosas empeoraron cuando Pitch regresó hace diez años y la mujer no movió ni un solo dedo para ayudarlos. Cosa que le afectó al albino. Y todo se acentuó cuando, hace cinco años, ella no logró impedir que Jamie viajara al inframundo, donde al final terminó salvando la vida de su hermanita a cambio de la propia.

Posiblemente, la culpa realmente era de Mimi y esas reglas inquebrantables de la vida y la muerte. Pero para Jack, parecía ser más fácil tener una razón más para odiarla.

—Los hemos llamado porque Mimi fue atacado.

—¿Qué? —Toothiana se acercó más, llevándose sus manos a la boca, su vista pasó por cada uno de los presentes— ¿Mimi? ¿Es en serio?

—Eso es imposible —dijo Bunnymund—. Nadie puede atacar a la muerte ¡Es un absurdo! ¿Verdad, escarcha? —preguntó, girando un poco la cabeza hacia atrás, para ver a Jack.

—El canguro tiene razón —contestó, regresando a su lugar al frente, junto a los demás guardianes y apuntando su cayado en dirección a Madre Naturaleza—. Mimi es, si no el ser más poderoso, de los más poderosos que existen. Nadie puede atacarlo ¿verdad?

Y todas las miradas cayeron en Norte, porque no sólo era el líder, sino porque era quien los llamó. Por un lado no querían creer que algo le pudo haber pasado a la esquelética muerte. La idea de que hubiera algo capaz de dañar algo tan abstracto y tan poderoso era simplemente aterradora. Pero también, si fuera mentira ¿los hubieran llamado por eso?

En sus rostros no sólo era curiosidad lo que se asomaba, sino una súplica silenciosa de que las cosas no estuvieran realmente tan mal.

Norte se limitó a asentir.

—¿Y cómo es eso posible? —cuestionó Jack, indignado.

La notica de la muerte siendo atacada lo había afectado. Llevaba cinco años conociéndola, y aunque al principio la relación era un tanto agri-dulce entre ellos, se había acostumbrado a él y sus modos. Se llevaban bien. Era mejor que su soledad por 300 años. Y en tan poco tiempo, había entendido un poco de lo realmente poderoso que era ¡Era la propia muerte! La idea de que fuera atacado era demasiado increíble para ser verdad.

—Por qué fue Valente quien lo atacó.

Detrás de Sandman y Madre Naturaleza, salió una chica. Una que Toothiana reconoció pues lanzó una exclamación de asombro, y al parecer Bunnymund también, porque, de no ser porque tenía su quijada unida al cráneo, se le pudo haber caído. El único que no la reconocía era Jack. Era la primera vez que veía a esa chica de pelo rosa y ojos rojos.

—¿Valentina? —pregunto Toothiana sin poder creer que la chica estuviera delante de ella.

Sandman asintió efusivamente, lanzando mirada de soslayos a la chica.

—¡Momento! —exclamó Bunnymund, levantando las palmas de sus patas y luciendo fastidiado. Miró con incredulidad a la chica— Si Valente atacó a Mimi ¿por qué no estas con él?

La chica de pelo rosa, pareció recibir esa pregunta como un golpe, porque al oírla levantó la cabeza mirando perpleja al conejo de pascua y después bajó la vista, limpiándose los ojos con una de sus largas mangas.

—Porque Valente ya no es el mismo —dijo, aspiró por la nariz, y contuvo un sollozo—. Nos peleamos y me echó de su lado.

—¿Cómo que te peleaste con Valente? —fue Toothiana esta vez.

—¿Eso es posible? —Bunnymund.

Sandman empezó a hacer figuras sobre su cabeza, un corazón que se rompía, un signo de interrogación e intercalaciones y variaciones de estas.

—Lo mismo le pregunté —fue Norte—. Pero siempre que le preguntó…

Un fuerte sollozo se escuchó, la chica se llevó las manos al rostro para cubrirlo y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. El hada de los dientes fue la primera en acercársele, y la abrazó por los hombros, sobándole uno de ellos y diciéndole palabras de aliento al oído. La muchacha sólo asentía.

Y Jack no entendía absolutamente nada. Bunnymund empezó a hablar con Norte, diciendo quien sabe qué cosas sobre un tal Valente. Toothiana seguía abrazada a la chica que no paraba de llorar como loca, Sandman estaba a su lado, tratando de animarla pero no encontrando cómo y Madre Naturaleza estaba de brazos cruzados nada contenta con lo que pasaba.

Nadie parecía querer darle respuestas al chico.

—¡ALTO!

Y golpeó el piso con la punta de su cayado. Con fuerza. Provocó una brisa congelante que, junto con su grito, hizo que todos se callaran, hasta la chica que lloraba, y que el cabello, pelo y arena de los presentes se cubriera de una capa de escarcha.

—Qué. Te. Sucede —espetó Madre Naturaleza, quitándose el residuo de escarcha de su pelo con sus poderes.

—¿Quién es ella? —preguntó señalando a la chica de pelo rosa, ignorando lo dicho por Madre Naturaleza— ¿Quién es Valente? Y lo más importante ¿Cómo demonios le pudo hacer algo a Mimi?

Su respuesta vino en el sonido de la chica mormada de tanto llorar. Se secó las lágrimas, dando unos pasos hacia el frente hasta alejarse del cobijo de Toothiana. Y se pasó el dorso de la mano por la nariz, limpiándola.

—Me llamo Valentina. Soy —dudó un poco en sus palabras— soy la otra mitad de Valente. Él y yo somos Amor.

—¿Amor? —cuestionó Jack, confundido ante la explicación de la chica. Ella asintió, como confirmando lo dicho.

—Así como la vida y la muerte tienen una encarnación antropomórfica, también lo tiene el amor. Esos somos Valente y yo.

—Ellos no son guardianes Jack —intervino Norte acercándose al muchacho y poniéndole una mano en el hombro, inclinándose un poco para ver al albino a los ojos—. Son inmortales.

Nuevamente la chica asintió.

—La diferencie entre ustedes los guardianes y nosotros los inmortales es que nosotros existimos siempre. La vida es algo que sucede y no se puede dejar de creer en ella, tampoco en la muerte. Y el amor… —miró apenada a Norte— el amor es poderoso.

El albino no contestó, porque no quería sonar más bobo haciendo otra pregunta pero lucía confundido. Bunnymund, pareció ver su predicamento porque le habló.

—Jack, ¿sabes cuándo es que los niños empiezan a dejar de creer en nosotros?

Jack negó con la cabeza. La respuesta se la dió Toothiana.

—Cuando se enamoran.

Rápidamente los ojos de Jack se ensancharon, volvió la vista a la de pelo rosa que parecía encontrar el techo de lo más interesante y rehuía la mirada del albino. Fue con ella, dispuesto a cuestionarla, pero algo se lo impidió.

Una fría presencia que provocó un escalofrío a él y cada uno de los presentes que nada tenía que ver con sus propios poderes.

Guardianes, Madre Naturaleza y Valentina empezaron a mirar a su alrededor. Un cambio de temperatura de esa clase no era como el de Jack. Jack descendía la temperatura pero el calor corporal de cada uno de ellos se adaptaba al cambio. Esta vez fue como si inclusive estuvieran fríos por dentro.

—No me digas que… —habló Norte.

Una calavera de arena se materializó encima de Sandman quien también miraba a todos lados, buscando al origen de tal acción. Pero Jack podía saber quién era aunque aún no apareciera.

—Sí —confirmó el eterno adolescente—. Es un Heraldo.

Y como si hubiera dicho las palabras mágicas, una especie de velo negro descendió en el centro del cuarto, arremolinándose hasta chocar contra el suelo, provocando una mancha que rápidamente se recogió a sí misma, otorgándole forma al velo que iba desenvolviendo una figura humana. Al final, el velo se adhirió como pegamento al cabello en forma de plumas de una mujer con piel tan negra como el ébano. Su rostro no se apreciaba porque llegaba una máscara de pico de ave, como un doctor antiguo de la peste. En sus brazos llevaba una especie de alas, las cuales sostenía con unas garras que llevaba en las manos. Traía puesto un conjunto de ropas negras con adornos violetas. Una chaqueta sin mangas que se abrochaba por enfrente, un short, largas botas y medias violetas.

Los guardianes no le quitaron la mirada de encima a la recién llegada. Para Norte, Toothiana y Sandman, era la primera vez que se topaban con ese ser sobrenatural, conocido como Heraldo, el ayudante de la muerte. Un humano atrapado en el limbo que aceptó a convertirse en su sirviente hasta encontrar la tranquilidad. Su trabajo era guiar el alma de las personas que morían.

Valentina parecía nerviosa con la presencia del Heraldo, pues se escondió detrás de conejo.

—Moira ¿Qué haces aquí? [2]

—¿La conoces? —preguntaron todos los demás a excepción de Madre Naturaleza, sin poder creer que alguien tan "blanco" como Jack conociera al ser cuya apariencia "oscura" provocaba tanta intranquilidad.

—Sí, es…—dudó unos momentos, pero contestó apenas notó el par de lentes de la máscara encima suyo— una amiga, podemos decirlo. Pero normalmente no la veo en esta forma ¿Pasó algo?

Y como si hubiera activado un switch. El Heraldo rápidamente se acercó a Jack y lo tomó de los hombros. Bunnymund, Norte y Sandman, sacó cada uno sus armas, Toothiana iba a volar a donde estaban el albino y la mujer oscura de no ser porque Madre Naturaleza la detuvo tomándola de la mano.

—¿Por qué? —exigió saber el Hada en tono amenazante.

La morena se limitó a señalar al par. El Heraldo no lastimaba a Jack, de hecho, el albino tenía sus manos en los brazos de ella, al parecer ofreciéndole tranquilidad, mientras ella movía la cabeza frenéticamente. El joven asentía, al parecer entendiendo lo que decía.

Los otros tres se quedaron estáticos en su lugar, pero guardando sus armas, para no asustar al Heraldo, aunque ella parecía más preocupada por otra cosa, que también molestaba a Jack. Cuando terminó de hablar –o eso dedujeron, porque Jack retiró las manos de sus brazos y ella lo soltó- se dirigió a Madre Naturaleza.

—¿Dejaste a Mimi en tu hogar?

—¿Le entendiste? —interrumpió Bunnymund señalando a Moira, a quien no le gustó nada tal acción por parte del conejo.

—¿Ustedes no? —los demás guardianes negaron con la cabeza, y Valentina también— Oh…

—Mimi está donde vivo —corrigió Madre Naturaleza, recuperando la atención perdida—. Lo dejamos en uno de los claros de mi bosque en lo que veníamos a informarles lo que sucedía, está dormido.

—Bueno, ya despertó y está como loco.

Un nuevo escalofrío recorrió la espalda de todos, hasta de Madre Naturaleza, y nada tenía que ver con Moira.

—Está matando todo a su paso.

Madre Naturaleza se había movido casi tan rápido como Bunnymund cuando Jack terminó de hablar. Sin decir nada a nadie se fue de la sala del globo en dirección a las escaleras que la llevaban al siguiente piso. Más precisamente al estudio de Norte, siendo seguida por los guardianes y Valentina. Moira se había ido por sus propios medios.

La mujer parecía conocer muy bien el camino porque ni se giró para preguntarle a Norte dónde quedaba. Cuando llegó, azotó la puerta, provocando que experimentos, esculturas y algunos trabajos sin terminar retumbaran por todo el cuarto. Afortundamente para ella había una esfera en el escritorio. La agitó y lanzó contra la pared, creando un portal por el cual entró.

Cuando los guardianes llegaron la vieron entrar por él, y sólo con mirarse llegaron a ese acuerdo silenciosos de seguirla. Primero fue Norte, seguido de Sandman y Bunnymund, después fue Toothiana. Jack fue el siguiente pero se detuvo al notar algo.

—¿No vienes? —preguntó a Valentina quien seguía en la puerta.

Pareció asustarse al escuchar la voz de Jack, pero se le quedó viendo por unos segundos antes de acceder e ir hacia donde él para atravesar el portal juntos, cerrándose detrás de ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Serafina Pitchner tenía muchos, muchos, pero muchos siglos siendo Madre Naturaleza[3], milenios, por lo tanto no era de extrañar que tuviera tanto tiempo de conocer a las entidades como la Vida y la Muerte. Más a la primera que a la última, porque a esta sólo de nombre. Durante mucho tiempo así fue, hasta que hace más de trescientos años lograron conseguir la granada que pudiera permitirle a la muerte estar en la tierra. Fue cuando al fin la conoció, cuando ella al fin le agradeció las mariposas que él y Vida usaban para la transportación de las velas y almas de los seres vivos. Eso facilitaba su trabajo y lo hacía menos doloroso para ellos. Muerte, o Mimi como gustaba que le dijeran, era más amable, más concreto y mucho más compasivo que el estereotipo o la creencia popular lo hacía parecer. A ella le bastó con conocerlo y escucharlo hablar para entenderlo. Él no buscaba almas, no las necesitaba para hacerse fuerte ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente era un proceso natural, el final de un ciclo para la renovación de otro, un proceso que él iniciaba con gusto.

Por eso, no era de extrañar que en el momento en que entró a su reino, a ese bosque atrapado en una eterna primavera soleada en un lugar oculto de Norteamerica, sintiera que habían perdido a ese ser.

La mayoría de los árboles estaban muertos en mínimo tres kilómetros a la redonda, el verde brillante que los caracterizaba había desaparecido, las hojas había caído vueltas no amarillas sino grises. El pasto parecía ceniza recién caída y donde antes había extensiones de tierra fértil, esta estaba erosionada. Ya no había pájaros cantando, animales corriendo, o algo que se moviera. Si una vez algo había vivido ahí, ya no más.

—Qué horror —dijo Toothiana volando lentamente y observando todo a su alrededor— ¿Por qué haría Mimi esto?

—Porque ya no es el mismo —contestó Madre Naturaleza, caminando hacia el frente y sin ver a ninguno de los demás guardianes.

Bunnymund miró a Norte, buscando alguna señal de que hacer.

—Sigámosla. No podemos dejarla sola.

Meme asintió, coincidiendo con la idea y Bunnymund aceptó también. Toothiana ya estaba más que puesta.

Jack miró a su alrededor también, sintiendo como el aura mortal de Mimi emanaba de todo el lugar. Y aunque ya llevaba cinco años cerca de ella acostumbrándose a esa sensación… esta vez se sentía diferente. Sentía odio además de la ausencia de vida que impregnaba el ambiente, el hogar de Madre Naturaleza. Miró con lástima a la mujer que iba delante de ellos. No parecía afectada por lo que veía, pero el albino no tenía que conocerla tanto para saber que no era así. Era donde vivía después de todo.

—¡Vamos! —le dijo a Valentina que seguía detrás de él.

—Sí

Se adentraron un poco más, logrando ver que había partes del bosque aún intactas, pero sólo eso. Los animales parecían haber huido lejos. Siguieron avanzando y de un momento a otro, el gris del suelo se iba difuminando con los colores verdes que se habían logrado preservar. Y entre más avanzaban se iba reduciendo el terreno muerto hasta formar un camino.

El espíritu de la naturaleza siguió con la mirada el resto del camino hasta toparse con una roca en el centro de un claro, sobre la cual estaba sentada una persona flacucha, con las piernas contraídas y las manos sobre el rostro.

Los guardianes se detuvieron detrás de ella, admirando a la figura que yacía frente a ellos, a unos diez metros.

—Mimi… —susurró Norte—. Nunca antes lo había visto.

—¿No? —cuestionó Jack. Sandman negó, pero después se señaló así mismo y asintió.

—Normalmente no nos involucramos —explicó el pooka, en voz queda—. Sabemos que existe, que si nosotros somos "inmortales" —comentó entrecomillando con sus patas—, es porque él lo permite. Pero realmente no hablamos con él. No le gusta relacionarse con los guardianes. Sandman y yo lo conocemos porque somos bastante viejos, pero Toothiana y Norte...

—Es la primera vez que lo vemos —susurró el hada, disminuyendo un poco el batir de sus alas para no alertar al espíritu.

—¿Por qué?

—Por la guerra contra El Rey de las Pesadillas —comentó Valentina, integrándose a la plática— Muerte y Vida son neutrales en ella. Cualquier contacto con alguno de los bandos no es aceptable. Tengo entendido que tú eres el primero en estar tanto tiempo con ella —dijo viendo a Jack.

El espíritu regresó la vista al frente, a ese ser que parecía querer ocultarse de todos; Mimi llevaba más tiempo solo, mucho más, y sabía que aunque sus heraldos le tenían respeto y aprecio, estos casi nunca estaban pues cumplían con sus deberes, así que en el inframundo sólo estaba él, cumpliendo con su deber. Pensó en lo que dijeron los demás guardianes, en lo que le reveló Valentina; la primera persona en estar a su lado en el inframundo era él y aunque el contacto y el acercamiento era algo renuente se habían acostumbrado al otro. Y ahora alguien lo había atacado y convertido en ese otro ser que arrasó con toda la vida de kilómetros de diámetro de un bosque. No conocía al tal Valente, pero empezaba a despreciarlo por lo que le había hecho a Mimi.

—Frost —escuchó que lo llamaron, buscó el sonido de donde provino la voz, pero se detuvo al notar cómo Madre Naturaleza lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

Se acercó a ella sin rechistar o reclamar. Entendía que no era momento para eso. No estaba tratando con cualquier espíritu. Delante de ellos estaba la mismísima muerte, la cual había privado de vida varios kilómetros de bosque. Hasta Jack entendía que lo que estaban haciendo era ponerse en peligro a ellos y a los demás guardianes.

—¿Sí?

—Acompáñame —y él la miró confundido—. Los demás no pueden acercársele, no están muertos, pero tú sí —hizo una mueca ante la mención de ese detalle a punto de replicarle pero no lo dejó—. Y tomando en cuenta que mi poder es una variante de vida estoy un poco más segura, así que vamos.

Ella avanzó, y rápidamente él se fue detrás de ella. A pesar de su frío corporal, Jack podía resentir la sensación helada del suelo que pisaba, y aun así, Madre Naturaleza seguía como si realmente no hubiera sucedido esa clase de atentado.

Se detuvieron al estar como cinco metros cerca de él y Jack al fin pudo notar que Mimi no estaba solo. Una mariposa de ala rosa y la otra negra lo acompañaba. Chacal. Moira le había dicho que él no había dejado en ningún sólo momento a su amo.

—Muerte —llamó Madre Naturaleza.

El ser que estaba todavía con la mirada oculta pareció reaccionar a su nombre completo. Levantó un poco la vista y sus ojos negros como los más temibles abismos se posaron sobre ella y Jack Frost. Un escalofrío recorrió a ambos espíritus, aunque la mayor pudo disimularlo mucho mejor que el joven de albina cabellera.

—Serafina. Jack —dijo con voz rasposa y sombría el ser.

—¿Serafina? —cuestionó Jack, mirando interrogante a la morena.

Sólo que ella no prestó atención a su duda y se acercó un paso más a donde estaba la muerte.

—¿Qué has hecho? —preguntó, su tono severo. Miró de reojo al albino, antes de hacerle una señal con la mano para que se acercara.

—No lo sé —confesó con temblor en la voz—. Me siento mal, diferente… —empezó a observar a su alrededor, con los labios entreabiertos, incrédulo ante el panorama de bosque a su alrededor— estar aquí me hace daño.

Jack dió un paso al frente, no prestando atención a la exclamación de sorpresa de Serafina o los demás guardianes.

—¿Mimi de qué estás hablando?

La muerte regresó su mirada al albino, su expresión perdida pero sobre él. Como si viera a más allá del espíritu.

—Tanta vida me hace daño.

—¡Pero tu adoras a vida!

—¡Jack!

Se detuvo al sentir la mano de Madre Naturaleza en su brazo, se giró a verla con reproche pero su seriedad y la advertencia con la que lo miraba era tan intensa que realmente se estremeció. Fue entonces que fue consiente de en qué situación estaba: había llegado hasta la roca donde Mimi estaba sentado, y si ella no lo hubiera detenido, hubiera tocado al esquelético ser. Lo cual hubiera sido una muy mala decisión.

—¿Lo hago?

—Sí —afirmó efusivamente—. Amas a Vida…

—Lo sabía.

—¿Eh?

Mimi se levantó, la mariposa junto con él y se posó en su hombro. Los presentes esperaban expectantes la siguiente reacción del ser, la mayoría (incluido Jack) a la defensiva.

—Tengan cuidado —les dijo, después vió a los guardianes—. Valente me dejó en este estado y hará lo mismo con ustedes. Lo que Jack me recordado me ha otorgado un momento de lucidez pero no durará mucho, así que me iré al inframundo. Si me quedo posiblemente acabe con ustedes y el bosque entero.

Jack no podía dejar de ver a Muerte porque no podía procesar lo que sentía. Era irreal, diferente a lo que había sentido hace apenas unos segundos. Ya no era aquel ser temible que había acabado con el bosque, era como antes, cuando lo conoció, pero algo le faltaba… lucía incompleto.

—¿Qué tienes, Mimi? —preguntó, realmente preocupado por el cambio de humor tan repentino de la muerte.

El aludido miró a Jack, serio, sus labios formando una línea recta fina que acentuaba su tétrica apariencia.

—Odio. Mucho odio, así que mejor me voy a donde no puedo hacer más daño.

Y como si fuera uno más de sus heraldos, se volvió esa sustancia negra y lisa que asemeja la tela, la cual se fue arremolinando hasta quedar hecho un espiral que surcó los cielos.

Nadie habló los siguientes minutos. A pesar de que se había ido, su presencia todavía era demasiado pesada e imponente, además de que las huellas de su paso seguían ahí, en ese panorama muerto detrás de ellos que parecía volverse más y más intenso con el paso del tiempo.

La primera en hablar fue Valentina, con timidez y la voz temblorosa de los nervios.

—Lo siento —dijo, con la mirada gacha—. Valente fue demasiado lejos.

Bunnymund fue el siguiente en reaccionar, girándose en dirección a la chica, incrédulo por lo que había visto pero al mismo tiempo desesperado.

—¿Qué fue lo que le hizo Valente a Muerte, Valentina? —Preguntó— Hasta ahora sólo sabemos que fue él quien lo atacó, pero ¿cómo? Y más importante ¿por qué?

Valentina pareció querer hundirse más en su lugar, los guardianes la miraban atentamente, pero Madre Naturaleza no. Ella se había alejado porque tenía que arreglar el ambiente dañado.

—Esto empezó hace dos años —levantó la vista y miró a cada— ¡Todo esto empezó porque Hombre de la Luna convirtió en guardián al humano Jamie Bennett!

Los presentes se sorprendieron, uno a uno, pero quien reaccionó más violentamente fue Jack que con impulso del viento llegó a estar delante de Valentina, tomándola de los hombros.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó desesperado —¿Qué tiene que ver Jamie en todo esto? ¡El no ha hecho nada!

—¡No para Valente! —exclamó ella más fuerte que los reclamos de Jack.

—¡Jack, suéltala! —gritó Norte, acercándose a ambos espíritus, poniendo sus grandes manos en los brazos del muchacho— ¡Jack la estás congelando!

Y la soltó. Inmediatamente le dijo eso Norte y él reaccionó a tiempo, retirando sus manos como si ella estuviera hecha de fuego. Miró donde había puesto sus manos y se sorprendió de ver escarcha en la prenda de ella… no, ya no era escarcha, la ropa lucía congelada por el tacto y arranque desesperado de Jack. Norte lo rodeó con su gran brazo, y lo condujo hacia atrás, donde Sandman ya lo esperaba con la mano extendida, la cual él acepto.

—Valentina —se acercó Toothiana a ella, hablando dulcemente—, sé más clara por favor.

La chica pareció tragarse un nudo en la garganta antes de empezar a hablar otra vez.

—Hombre de la Luna quiere que Jamie Bennett sea el guardián del amor, nos lo dijo a Valente y a mí. Pero a él no le gustó la idea… Cree que nos va a separar. Por eso atacó a Mimi porque fue él quien permitió que Jamie Bennett regresara como guardián.

—¿Pero cómo lo atacó? —preguntó Norte.

—Eso es obvio —oyeron decir a Madre Naturaleza, quien se acercó a ellos al fin, lucía agotada, pero el bosque permanecía igual—. ¿Quieres saber por qué Amor es inmortal? —miró a Jack—. Por qué el amor es la fuerza más poderosa, después de la vida, tanto para bien como para mal. El amor puede ser origen y destrucción, Jack Frost. Y Valente es una representación antropomórfica de ello, por lo tanto destruyó el amor de Mimi por la vida. Le quitó eso y dejó el temor y el odio.

—Eso es horrible —espetó el espíritu del invierno, miró furioso hacia Valentina— ¿Por qué haría algo así?

—Ya te dije, fue como castigo por haber ayudado a Hombre de la Luna.

—¿Y hay alguna manera de regresarlo a la normalidad? —preguntó inmediatamente.

—Jack… por mucho que aprecies a Mimi, tenemos otro problema más grave —dijo Bunnymund, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

Meme lo miró, haciendo aparecer un signo de interrogación de arena sobre su cabeza.

—¿De qué hablas? —cuestionó el albino.

—Mimi se ha ido al inframundo. Mientras este ahí no hará nada drástico. Pero si lo que Valentina dice es cierto, Valente está como loco, posiblemente paranóico y se siente amenazado. Atacó a Mimi sólo porque ayudó a Hombre de la Luna con Jamie...

Bunnymund no tuvo que terminar porque Jack rápidamente supo a qué se refería. Y eso le pesó mucho más que lo de su nuevo compañero. Eso lo llenó de más miedo que cualquier otra cosa. Nuevamente fijó su vista en Valentina, pero no pudo hablar.

—Valentina ¿qué es lo que realmente quiere hacer Valente? —preguntó Toothiana, quien al parecer, ya había adivinado lo que quiso decir Bunnymund, justo como el resto de los guardianes que esperaban la respuesta de la chica con un temor que se habían jurado jamás volver a sentir.

—Valente quiere… quiere lanzarle una flecha de plomo, como la que uso con Mimi, a Jamie Bennett. Se quiere deshacer de él.

* * *

[1]Investiguen el origen de la palabra histérica, por favor XD.

[2]Moira salió en Primavera Anticipada. Fue el cuervo que le dio a Jamie la vela de Sophie.

[3]Yo digo, no ha sido comprobado.

[Nota curiosa] Valente pudo haberse llamado "Valentín" pero el nombre es horrible, así que le puse Valente.

* * *

Gracias por su review a _damelifrost_ :D

No creo que la siguiente actualziación sea tan pronta como esta vez, no sólo ando preparando mi tesina sino que ya estoy haciendo prácitcas y bueeeno no hay tanto tiempo (súmenle que la señorita anda en el mundo del kpop haciendo fanfics... anyways) Nos vemos :D


End file.
